


Together

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Battle Of The Five Armies Spoilers!</b>
</p><p>The war had begun and you fight with Dain's army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> In light of the last fic I posted, here is something slightly in the opposite direction. I hope you enjoy and do leave a comment, because I love reading and replying to them <3
> 
> I do not own The Hobbit or you, but I am in possession of a magic ring ;)

“I’m going over the wall.” Kili proclaimed, “Who’s coming with me?”

There was a rallying cry among the Company to join their kin but it was short-lived as Thorin ordered them not to engage.

“Stand down.” He said firmly, receiving quizzical looks from each of the dwarves. 

“Are we to do nothing?” Dori questioned as Thorin proceeded towards the stone steps.

“(Y/n), is down there.” Fili reminded.

“She made her choice.” Thorin replied without a mere glance to the dwarf, “I said stand down!” 

The dwarves couldn’t go against the explicit order of their King, and so, they were made to watch from above or not watch at all. 

Down on the battle field, you ran through the armed men, looking for a pointed-grey hat. But being the height of a dwarf, you could barely see above the tall male heads. Growing more desperate, you spotted the blue overcoat of Bilbo Baggins and sprinted in his direction. Luck was on your side as the Hobbit just so happened to stand beside the Wizard you sought.

“The dwarves can’t survive this on their own.” You told Gandalf as you ran over to him and Bilbo. Bilbo looked over to where the Elves stood and thought out loud,

“The Elves, will they not fight?” he wondered. Gandalf watched in fear as Dain’s dwarves continued to meet the enemy in the middle of the field. 

“Thranduil, this is madness!” Gandalf called out to the Elven King. Thranduil caught the Wizard’s words and turned away to where Dain’s army started forming a dwarven barrier. 

There was the sound of iron clashing upon iron as the dwarves banded their shields together. You and Bilbo watched as a dwarf from Dain’s army shouted a battle cry, to which his kin repeated the same in unison. The Orcs were closing in and you only feared the worst for your kin. 

Then something incredible happened. 

Mirkwood Elves rose from behind the barrier and took the Orcs by surprise. The enchanting sound of the Elves unsheathing their swords from their belts cast hope over Men of Laketown and the Dwarves of Iron Hill. The dwarves, who held the barrier, pulled back their shields to their sides and charged alongside the Elves to take out their enemy.

The war for the Mountain had just begun. 

You chose to stay with Dain’s army as they defended Erebor, while Bilbo, Gandalf, Bard, and most of the Elves had been swept into Dale. As you fought, you occasionally glanced at the boarded hole in Mountain, hoping that Thorin would come to your aid – but he never showed. 

It wasn’t long before you were losing the battle outside and Dain and called for his troops to fall back to the Mountain. You stood in the centre front of the dwarves and prepared for the final assault. You had never thought that you would die alone on the battlefield, but you did know that you wouldn’t go down without a fight. 

The Orcs assembled before the army of dwarves and it was clear that they were outnumbered. Shields came down in defence and metal spikes were strategically placed out in front. Dain’s men continued to chant together in Khuzdul, showing no fear to the enemy. 

Armed trolls jumped through to the front of the orc army and, at the sound of their horn, slowly walked over to you and dwarves. Then suddenly, a horn blew from the Mountain. Loud and triumphant – a battle horn was being blown, taking everyone by surprise.

The trolls and orcs stopped in their tracks, looking for where the sound came from. Bilbo and Gandalf heard the music from Dale and paused to listen closely.

“Thorin.” Bilbo whispered, hope kindling in his chest. 

You lowered your sword and turned around to the barricaded entrance, ignoring the worried whispers of a few dwarves for turning your back to the enemy. The horn stopped and was met with the deafening smash of the stoned entrance blowing wide open. You first heard a bell-tolling from within, until it became clear that it was the golden bell that broke open the fortress. 

Your heart was a mix of so many emotions that you could barely hold back the smile on your face when you saw Thorin Oakenshield running out with his Company. Dain’s men cleared a path for the King Under The Mountain as he charged with determination. In fact, you were so lost in thought that you didn’t realise that you stood in Thorin’s way. Dain pushed you to the other side when he noticed that you had frozen.

Thorin’s eyes locked onto yours and a smile crept on his face. He quickly transferred his sword to his hand holding the shield, and grabbed your hand as he ran by you, pulling you in step with him. You joined him in the charge and Thorin took back his sword again.

“We do this together.” Thorin said, hope bouncing in his deep voice.

“Together.” You nodded.


End file.
